The Future of Mrs and Mrs Wells
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Myka asks HG to marry her. Will HG accept and what problems will arise for our two favorite Warehouse agents
1. Will you marry me

Chapter 1

If I hadn't been for HG I would be here today or be the women that I am. My name is Myka Bering I work for a secret facility called Warehouse 13 with my friend and former colluge Pete Lattimer. Pete is the kind of guy that can turn a bad situation into something not as bad. Pete is a clown but he is also a great partner to have. I can always trust him to have my back on cases but we'll talk about him later.

This is about HG she is the love of my life the women I want to spend my whole life with today was the day I was going to ask her to be my wife. She is the most important thing to me other than my job. HG was out of town on a case so I was home alone waiting for her to come back. I got a call from her about 20 minutes ago telling me she was okay which calmed me a little but I still worry for her safety I want her to return home safely into my arms. I don't doubt HG I know she's a smart, beautiful and accomplished women but I think I have the right to worry about her don't I.

HG thinks I'm crazy to worry but she was the same way to when I was away on cases with Pete. She said it's different because Pete is not as smart or strong as he may look I can't always keep him in line. It makes sense she would say that her and Pete have always had their differences but I love both of them but in two very different ways. HG I my girlfriend my love my whole life. Pete on the other hand is like a brother to me he is someone I can always trust to have my back and be there for me when I need what Pete like to call his "brotherly advice". Anyway HG had just came in the door and now was my chance to ask her but I needed to let her get settled and relaxed before I threw this on her.

When she walked in she came upstairs to our room and dropped her bag and held her arms open for me to walk into. I smiled and ran straight into her arms and she showered me with kisses I always loved when she did that and I'm sure she knew it. She put me down but still held me in her arms she never wanted to let me go she told me if she did she was afraid she would lose me. I always had to assure her I was not going anywhere ever again. Not after when Sykes's brought that bomb into the Warehouse and HG had to sacrifice herself to save us. After that day life was never the same for me thank god she was back. After a few hours she was sitting on our bed and u reached into the drawer next to me pulled out the ring box and walked over to HG's side of the bed and got down on one knee.

When HG looked down at me and saw the box in my hands her hand went up to her mouth and she gasped. Then I started my speech. "Helena I love you. I always have you have become the best thing in my life since the day we met. When I saw you at your house that day I already knew that one day this would happen. We may have got off on the wrong foot but we made it this far. So Helena G Wells I am asking you now. Will you marry me?" HG looked at me silently and I was afraid of what she would say.


	2. Welcome back to ?

Chapter 2

Myka was still on one knee in front of Helena and she had not said a word since Myka proposed. Myka was beginning to get worried she was not even sure if H.G wanted to marry her she just assumed. Helena looked at Myka and a smile spread across her face she was not sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign but when H.G knelt down next to Myka and kissed her Myka knew she got her answer. "Yes Myka Bering I will marry you." Myka smiled and jumped up and gave Helena a kiss and they both smiled. Myka had never been this happy in her entire life.

H.G knew she loved Myka but she knew even though she agggred something was going to go wrong that would delay their wedding planning so she had to enlist the help of Claudia. As she was about to go talk to Claudia she saw Pete's head pop in. "Hey Myka I just came to tell you Artie needs us he just got a ping." Myka sighed smiled at H.G and walked out with Pete. She knew this was going to happen that was the only thing she hated about being a warehouse agent she always had to go somewhere and so did H.G so they never got to spend anytime together just the two of them. But that all changed that day when Artie got the ping he knew H.G would be tired but her and Myka were an amazing team.

When Myka walked in with Pete he told them what he wanted to happen. "Pete I want you to go with Claudia I think Myka and H.G should take this case together. Myka will you please go get her." Myka turned without saying a word and went to get H.G. She smiled she would finally be able to spend some quality time with her soon to be wife. The team already knew she was going to propose and they all knew H.G would say yes so they were all planning to celebrate when they all got back form their cases. When Myka walked in and told H.G they were going to be working on a case together Helena jumped up in delight and headed to the warehouse to find out where they were going. They found out they were headed to London HG's hometown she was not ready to go back but Artie insisted.

When they broaded the plane to head there Helena was quiet the whole time and Myka was worried about her she had to find out why H.G did not want to go back to London so she asked. "Helena what's worng why don't you want to go to where you came form? You can show me all the amazing places I haven't see that you know so much about. What's going on?" Helena sighed she was hoping she wouldn't have to tell Myka. "My whole family apart form my brother and Christina are there. I don't want them to know about you and I they would not understand." Myka smiled and held Helena's hand. "Then we don't have to see them let's just get the artifact and then we can go back." Helena shook her head. "Myka someone in my family had the artifact so we have to see them and that could mean trouble."


	3. Myka i'm coming -HG Wells

Chapter 3

When Myka and HG landed in London they went straight to the Wells household she knew her parents wouldn't be there but maybe her aunts and uncles would and maybe her godparents. She also knew people that have hated her for a while would be there as well. When they walked in to say they were shocked to see her would be an understatement. There were people that were happy and then there would looks from others that wanted her to be dead already. "Myka this is my family. That boy there is Charles Wells Jr. he is my nephew my brothers son. These two are my mom sisters and the men are of course my uncles. These three girls are my cousins and of course my godparents. I'm here looking for the horn Charles where is it?" He didn't answer but her aunt told her it was not there so she knew they had to go back with her time machine. So they left and headed back to the warehouse.

When they got back Pete was already back so that meant that Claudia was. Luckily HG didn't have to go find her at that moment she came down. "Pete I need you and Claudia to help us me and Myka need to go back in time to find Joshua's trumpet again it dissappred from the warehouse and it's supposed to be in London so we need to get it again. I'll be back in my body and Myka will be in my partners body she will be fine I will keep an eye on her." Pete agggred and they went to send them back. When they arrived they headed straight to the conservatory to get the horn out of Helena's rocket they did that then hid it in Helena's bedroom at the wells household then came back. Then Myka and HG booked a flight back to London to get the horn form her house and then they brought it back to the Warehouse before they left Helena told her whole family she was going to marry Myka and would appreciate it if they did not attend her wedding. They all told her they would not be there and she was okay with that.

When they place the artifact back where it belonged they headed back to the B&B to get some rest and spend the rest of the week wrapped in each others arms and they were not going to let anything happen nothing was going to make them be apart at least that's what they belived. The next morning HG awoke and could not find Myka anywhere in the B&B she went to the warehouse and nowhere there had seen her either HG was starting to get worried. She hoped Myka was okay they could not track her down by her Farnsworth it was turned off

HG tried to think who would take Myka then it hit her it had to be her family they must have taken her. But then Claudia picked up a trace and it was not in London it was in Myka's hometown but her parents didn't take her someone else did. Suddenly HG's phone flashed with Myka's number and she picked up. "Myka darling are you alright?" She heard Myka crying. "HG baby I need you please help me." Suddenly another voice came on. "Yes Helena come save her." Lachlan one of Helena's worst enemies she needed to go save Myka so she hung up and ran off.

A/N: ok I know Lachlan is from Lost Girl but I needed a bad guy and I couldn't think of anyone else so he is coming into Warehouse 13 for my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. Saving Private Myka

Chapter 4

HG raced out of the Warehouse and kept trying to track down where Myka could be. She was freaking out and she was worried she would not get there in time to save Myka from Lachlan. Then suddenly her cell phone rang again and it was Myka's phone she had to keep Lachlan on the line so they could track down Myka's phone. "Hello Helena your lover is waiting for you. She's getting bored I would hurry because if you don't show up soon I will give her what you usually give her." HG growled under her breath. This man had no right to threaten her. "Lachlan you stay away form her it's me you have a problem with."

Lachlan laughed. "Helena I have had a problem with you for many years and taking your lover was the only way to ensure that you would come. She's losing her strength without you I would hurry." HG could hear Myka's breathing and it was very shallow she was losing energy she had not had food or anything to drink she was starving and dehydrated HG had to get to her. Suddenly they sent Helena the area where Myka was at and she headed there as fast as she could. As Lachlan was about to leave HG crashed through the door. "Where is she Lachlan what have you done with her?" Lachlan walked slowly towards her. "She's fine but to get to her you must go thourgh me." HG kicked him down with her Kempo training and knocked him out then ran off to find Myka she didn't have a lot of time so she needed to work fast.

She looked in every room until she came to the last one and there was Myka. "Darling are you all right?" Myka looked up weakly. "Helena you came." Helena laughed. "Of course I did how could I not? Myka I love you." She kissed Myka and like magic some color came back in her face. "Helena I can walk you can put me down." HG just realized she was carrying Myka so she set her down. "Sorry I was trying to be like your knight in shining armour." Myka blushed. "You will always be my knight no matter what happened. I will always be your damsel in distress no matter if I am a warehouse agent or a normal civilian. You will always have to save me at some point as I will have to save you as well." As they walked Myka kicked Lachlan one last time then they left. HG and Myka drove back to the Warehouse in silence they really did not have much of anything to say to each other. So much had occurred today and they were both worn out form it.

HG walked into the Warehouse with Myka and everyone was very happy to see her. They had been worried sick. HG went to the B&B and after she talked to the rest of them about what happened she head off to go talk to her fiancé. "Helena baby what's wrong." HG was sitting on the bed and did not look up even when Myka spoke. "You need to talk to me. If were going to be married we need to communicate." Helena finally looked up. "Can we talk in the morning I'm tired. Let's just get some sleep." Myka decided not to push it and crawled into bed and HG put her arm around Myka and held her all night. She was never letting her go again.


	5. Why is he here

Chapter 5

When Myka woke up that morning she sat in bed waiting for HG to wake up so they could talk. When HG woke up Myka gave her time to adjust and then jumped in. "OK Helena you promised me we would talk what's going on?" HG sighed then sat down next to her fiancé. "I thought I lost you yesterday. I thought I would never be able to hold you or kiss you again. Do you have any idea how that felt?" Myka scooted closer and put her arms around HG she didn't know she was feeling all this and she was beginning to worry that she was going to keep making HG feel this way.

Myka pulled away but did not let her go. "HG if that's what your feeling then maybe I shouldn't marry you maybe we shouldn't even be a couple. Look let's stay apart for a week see if that makes things a little easier." Myka took her ring off and gave it to HG then walked out of their room and grabbed and empty room so she could stay apart form her girlfriend. HG cried she had not wanted Myka to do this she just wanted her to understand why she was acting the way she was. She knew Artie would put them together on missions so they couldn't stay separated. HG left her room and went to Myka's.

When she walked in Myka was laying on her bed. "Myka I was not telling you this so she would leave me. I was telling you this so you would know why I was acting the way I was." Myka turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Really you were trying to explain that to me? You know how I think you should have told me that's what you were talking about and I would have understood. I love you Helena." HG smiled and sat down next to her. "I love you too Myka. I always have. Do you know how to say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?" Myka smiled. "Again I wish I knew." HG gathered Myka in her arms and they lay there for the rest of the day and all night until the next morning.

Claudia ran into the B&B and went looking for Myka and HG they needed their help. She ran into Myka's room and saw them together and woke them up. "Girls we need you there's a ping and it's really bad." They got up got ready then followed Claudia to the Warehouse. "Artie what's going on." Myka asked as her and Helena walked in. "There's someone in the Warehouse there are in HG's room you guys need to get down there and find out who it is." As soon as they ran down there Helena noticed who it was instantly. "Charles is there something specific you wanted?" Charles Wells turned around and smiled at his sister. "Helena what a pleasure to see you." HG shook her head. "What do you want." He sighed. "I need the help of two Warehouse Agents and you two fit the bill." Myka spoke up. "What is it you need?"


	6. she's back

Chapter 6

Myka and HG had just found Charles and he was about to tell them why he needed their help. "Someone told me that a person has stolen Christina's remains and they are going to try to resurrect her using an artifact I was in here trying to find out if you had anything that could stop them." HG shook her head. "I'm sorry Charles but I have nothing. At least nothing I can think of at this moment." Myka walked over to Charles. "Why don't we help you look see if we can find anything?" Charles smiled at them and they started to look around until Charles got a call. "It's my son hold on." He answered it. " What happened my boy?" His son answered back. "They succeeded Christina is alive again but she's not the same dad she's crazy now like evil she attacked all of us a while ago luckily I got away."

Charles fell down to his knees and HG ran over to him. " What's wrong Charles talk to me." Charles hung up his phone and looked at his sister. "Your daughter she's alive but she's not the same. He just told me she attacked them but he survived he got away." HG began to cry and Myka ran over and wrapped her arms around HG. "We can fix this Helena I know we can we just need to think and process all this. Charles I think you should be with your son right now. We will call you if we learn anything new." He nodded and headed out of the Warehouse and Myka and HG went up to Artie's office. HG spoke up when they walked in. "It was my brother he had come to find something that could stop a person who had an artifact form bringing my daughter back to life." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Christina I thought you couldn't bring her back. That's what you told us." HG sighed than sat down. "Well I thought it was but somehow someone found an artifact and they brought her back but she's not my Christina this girl is a monster according to what my nephew said. We need to find her and stop her but I can't go with Myka you should send Pete with her. If I go I won't have it in me to stop her I know Pete and Myka won't have that same problem."

Artie nodded and he sent Pete and Myka to go find Christina and bring her back to the Warehouse he had an idea of a way to save her and bring her back to the little girl HG raised. Claudia tried her best to comfort HG but she knew Myka was the only one capable of doing so. That's when Claudia decided to stop Pete and Myka and have Myka stay with Helena. "Myka Pete wait! I should go with Pete. Myka she really needs you right now. I don't know how to make her feel any better about this. You are the only one that knows her inside and out you're the only one that can take care of her during this. I'll get her back just tell Artie what's going on he'll understand." With that Myka headed back to the Warehouse Pete and Claudia got in the car and went to find Christina.

A/N: in this let's say Charles knew about the Warehouse and he was bronzed as well but now he has a son. It's called a fan fiction which means it's not real and the fan of the show. Some of it does not go by the show.


	7. goodbye Christina

Chapter 7

Myka was sitting with HG in her room at the B&B and Artie called them and told them that Pete and Claudia had not found her yet but they were working as hard as they could. When Myka tried to call Artie he didn't answer so Myka and HG headed back to the Warehouse. Pete and Claudia ran in at the same time they did and they told her they followed Christina in here and HG started freaking out so Pete and Claudia went to go find her and Myka stayed with HG. "Helena relax nothing is going to happen." They heard footsteps running up the stairs and Claudia took them to where Christina had run off after she hurt Pete.

Pete was laying on the floor in pain. "HG your daughter is brutal and she is good at martial arts." HG nodded her head. "I taught her Kempo when she was young and she is a fast learner and she always beat me after I taught her a little." HG and Myka ran off to find Christina and they thought if HG was there maybe she could get thourgh to her daughter. Every time they were so close she would run off again so they decided to separate and trap her so they could get to her. So HG ran off to one side and Myka to the other. HG stood there and saw her daughter running toward her and when Christina came toward her she grabbed her to stop her and then Myka ran up to her. "Christina please darling calm down it's me your mommy."

Christina kept trying to break out of her mom's grasp and it was not working. HG was strong and her daughter was crazy and they both knew that Christina was insane. They took her to the bronze room to see if they could calm her down but it turns out they couldn't so they had to bronze her. HG left the room she could not stay there and watch her daughter get bronzed so Myka stayed so she could do it. When Myka walked out she saw HG sitting outside and went to sit down next to her and just sat there quietly giving her time until she was ready to talk. Then Pete came down and met up with them. "Where is she?" They looked toward the bronze room and they understood what they had to do and they all sat with HG to help her however they could.

HG spoke up a few hours after. "Myka and I have something to tell all of you so we need Artie and Steve to be here before we say anything." so that being said they all headed back up to Artie's office and when they told him HG and Myka had something to tell everyone he told them to go ahead and Myka took a deep breath then spoke. "HG and I are engaged we are going to get married the reason we wanted to tell you is because Claudia I want you to be my maid of honor." HG then turned to Pete. "I want you to be my best man even though I am not a man you are the closest friend other than Claudia the I have." Pete then smiled and spoke. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we would be honoured." Everyone smiled and they all started talking about the wedding.


	8. Thank you all of you

Chapter 8

Myka and HG will still talking with their friends about the wedding and they were fighting over if HG should wear a tux or not. "Why not HG you would look awesome." HG shook her head. "Peter I am in no way wearing a tux I am a woman." Claudia nodded. "Yeah we know but Myka's going to be in a dress so it would be a little weird for both of you to wear a dress don't you think." HG thought for a while and finally admitted defeat. "Fine I will wear a white tux that is where I stand on this no more debate." Finally everyone went back to the B&B.

Myka sat there laughing. "I can't believe they convinced you to wear a tux at our wedding. Though I will admit you will look so hot in one." HG smiled at her. "Really? Is it going to turn you on?" Myka walked toward her. "You have no idea you will look so edible." HG walked away form her. "Well darling you won't be able to act on it the night before or after the wedding." Myka's jaw fell. "Why not the night after?" HG sat quietly. "Come on Helena your killing me tell me." She then smiled. "It's a Wells family tradition you have to wait a day and night before you can consummate your marriage it happened with my parents and with Charles and his wife."

Myka scoffed then got changed and crawled into bed next to her fiancé and they went to sleep. Early the next morning they heard crying form downstairs and when they ran down they saw a little baby girl laying in Pete's arms. "hey HG we were sorry about what happened with your daughter so we found and artifact that could turn her back into a baby and you can raise her so she dosen't end up like she was. You and Myka would be amazing parents to her I don't doubt that." HG stepped forward with Myka right behind her and he put Christina in HG's arms and then her and Myka were ready to raise her as their own. HG had always wanted someone she loved to help her she didn't before but now she had a second chance and had Myka by her side.

She looked at everyone. "Thank you everyone I am so glad you did this for me. I can make my daughter the most perfect little girl. Myka and I can make her be a perfect Warehouse agent when the time is right and Myka can learn Kempo along with my little girl." Myka went to go hug everyone for helping to make HG the happiest women alive. She had her daughter back and she had the love of her life by her side. Nothing could have made her happier but Myka had a little surprise that she couldn't wait to share with everyone in the Warehouse and mostly with HG.

A/N: This is in celebration for Jamie Murray coming back on Warehouse 13 tonight. I'm so excited I missed HG let's see if they give her and Myka a proper ending I hope so and right before that I get to see Jamie on Defiance my Monday night is complete. I know it's short I kinda have writers block so I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
